Wonderfully stupid
by Laughing-like-Bells
Summary: Annabeth reflects on Percy and Luke she comes to a conclusion with the help of a mischievous Goddess. This a partly a parody, partly humor, partly romance. This is also a Percabeth one-shot. If you do not enjoy Percabeth, I do not advise you to read this.
1. Realizations, finally!

A/N: Ok well this is in fact a one-shot, I was bored, give me a break

**A/N: Ok well this is in fact a one-shot, I was bored, give me a break!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson crew, because if I did, Luke would be with Thalia and Percabeth would already exist in book 3.**

**This is in Annabeth's POV:**

I never thought that I would say this but thank the Gods that the school day is over. I have about a million things running through my mind at this moment, for instance, Percy, Luke, Kronos, The War, Percy, more school, and well, you get the point. As I reclined on the couch in front of the T.V. I kept thinking about _him…._ his stupid hair, his stupid eyes, his stupid extremely toned out muscles. Stupid Percy, stupid, stupid, Percy. But, he is also sweet, charming, nice, handsome, and not evil, but still, I love Luke… Right? No, I don't want to think about him right now, either of them. I'll just flip on the history channel and forget about them… Oh that's just perfect, they have to be showing the one on the ocean don't they? Gods damn! I sighed.

I reached for my book back and pulled out his picture. It was of me and him when we were at the beach, eating ice cream, like there was no one there but us. But, Percy being Percy wanted to make me laugh and was sticking his tongue out at me as I was cracking up. I smiled at his picture. Why am I always lying to myself? Sure I love Luke, but not like that, not anymore at least. But then, what about Percy? What about our parents? What about the war? Gods, why doe this have to be so complicated?! Then I heard a voice:

_Because it has to be, all love is, you, of all people, should know that…_

But why

_Because it test your faith and the bond that you share… it symbolizes that you can make it through anything, even the gods..._

But wisdom and knowledge are stronger. They give you a realization of your surroundings.

_I swear to Zeus! Athena and her children are so clueless! You all dance around going oh look at me im so smart and I know everything! News flash sweetheart, you don't!_

What don't I know? Lady Aphrodite, help me please!

_HE LOVES YOU, YOU FOOLISH GIRL!! AND YOU PUSHED HIM AWAY!! HE WHAT DO YOU THINK HE WANTED TO TELL YOU AT THAT HILL? Curse Argus and his horrible timing. Go! Tell him now, before I make him fall for that mortal girl!_

I jumped out of my spot on the couch and ran up to my room. I fiddled with a few drawers before I came across a darchma. "Yes!" I screamed out loud. I opened my window praying that I could cast a rainbow. I look at the sky to see that it was as grey as my eyes. I being a daughter of Athena improvised. I shut the curtains and turned on my lamp and pulled out a CD. I cast the CD into the light and got a nice rainbow. I quickly made up a mist and prayed; "Oh iris, please except my offering, PERCY JACKSON UPPER EAST SIDE MANHATTEN!"

I waited a few seconds and suddenly his image showed up. His hair was partly covering his eyes as he was reading a book. His head slightly bobbed because of the music erupting from the head phones around his neck. Ok, he got hotter, a lot hotter. I stayed there gawking at his immense handsomeness until I heard Aphrodite's voice in my head. _Get on with it! _I sighed and called out, "Percy!" he heard me and turned his head in my direction. He gave me a smile that warmed my heart and sent tingles down my spine.

"We have a lot to talk about…"

**Ok, that's it, I might make it into a 2 shot if I get good reviews…. If you review, you get a free virtual twinkie ;)**


	2. Talking is a virtue

A/N: Cuz I'm nice… this is a two shot

**A/N: Cuz I'm nice… this is a two shot! This takes place right after we have a lot to talk about… **

**Again Annabeth POV:**

"Percy… I need to talk to you!" I said. Percy took of this head phones and closed his book not even bothering to mark his spot. His eyes turned to me with concern but all I could think about was his face, muscles, and hair. He was so hot it hurt. A/N: **(My friend PJ, yes she is a girl! Told me to put that in sorry if it was cliché!) **He started to talk and I was out of my trance. "What's the problem? Are you ok? What do you need?" He asked quickly. "Don't freak out! I'm fine. I just… I-I need to talk to you about… Things…" He gave me a weird look. "Oh, and what would those things be, hm?" _How extremely hot you are…_I thought. "I, uh, need to talk to you about what happened at half-blood hill." I said. He gave me a frantic look. "Uh, now is not a good time to talk about this!" I looked at him, shocked, by what just came out of his mouth.

"And why not Perseus, is this a good time?!" He gave me a hard look, like I just insulted him. Oops. "Because, you didn't want to hear what I had to say then, so you don't need to hear it now, you were caught up in your own selfish acts about Luke and completely shot out the obvious!" I started to get angry but then I softened at his hurt expression. Wait! Hold the phone! HURT?! Why is he hurt? _Because, you were obsessing over Luke and not him. Simple_ _as that sweetie, but now you have a chance to fix it! Tell him now! _I nodded to myself. "Percy, you don't get it, I need to know what you were going to say, I mean I need to like its urgent." He gave me a confused look that made him look so cute… this would be a lot easier if he was a fraction of a degree less hot.

"Fine," He said. "I wanted to tell you that I…"

**A/N: Ok im in an evil mood so I will make this clear… THIS IS A CLIFFE! Ha! Just busting your chops… ON WITH THE STORY!!**

"I-I'm kinda of well sorta in love with you maybe?" He said with a sheepish grin. My eyes popped out of my head and my heart stopped. She wasn't kidding he is in love with me… HADES YES!! My face broke out into a permanent grin. "For some reason," I said. "I think I already knew that…"

**A/N: OK now seriously that was it… uh I may make this into a full story that leads up to the prophecy and when they see each other back at amp and stuff and how their relationship blooms and all that fluffy crap but ill try to keep the fluffiness down to a minimum!...ok and thanks to all the reiviewers you guys are awesome! **


End file.
